Pandora Hearts x IllegalContractor Reader
by Rage-Dayie-Watson
Summary: This is a reader insert ! So I've beeen obsessed with Pandora Hearts recently, and... this happened Yay! This was originally intended to be a Gilbert x Reader, which is why Gil appears so often in the first six chapters, but now I'm going to do both Gil and Break, so I had to change the title! If you want another character, comment, vote, and/or message me . Yep Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Running From Pandora

You ran. You ran as fast as you could. You're an illegal contractor, and you had heard that Pandora had sent someone out to 'collect' you.  
"Ah!" You tripped over something. After scrambling back to your feet, you realized what you had tripped over: a chain.  
Your eyes followed the chain back to it's origin, only a few yards away. There was a man dressed in black, a huge, magnificent raven towering behind him, engulfed in chains.  
"R-Raven!" Your eyes widened as you recognized the man who was quickly closing the distance between you both.  
Both surprise and sadness danced in his golden eyes. He forced himself to keep a dismal expression, and tried his best to ignore who you were. "I'm sorry, (nickname). I do not wish to hurt you, so please don't run or struggle."  
You looked at your childhood friend, Gilbert, with sadness in your eyes. "G-Gil! D-Don't do this!" You felt tears threatening to form in your eyes as you repeatedly thought, 'why did it have to be him?! Why did they send him?!'  
He reached for you and you instinctively jumped back.  
"Don't worry, (n/n)! I'll protect you!" A shadow called to you.  
The shadow began to form your chain: (your chain's name).  
The man you'd addressed as Gil tensed up: he knew your chain was about to attack him.  
A black mist began to form around Gilbert, and chains sprouted from the ground, seeming to surround him.  
You felt yourself tense up. You knew (y/c/n) was strong, and you did not doubt (his/her) abilities, but there was no way (he/she) would come out of this in one piece.  
Raven, the chain who currently held his position behind Gilbert, was not a force to be trifled with. He was notorious for being one of the strongest chains in existence, besides the B-rabbit and the Jabberwocky.  
You looked at your beloved friend one last time, pleading for him to let you go.  
You could see the sadness in his as he refused.  
You knew this could very well have been the last time you would ever be seen as anything but an enemy in Gilbert's eyes.  
(Y/c) waited for the order, and you hesitantly nodded, letting such a small gesture convey (his/her) mission to (him/her).  
Immediately (y/c) lunged for Gilbert's throat, which (he/she) had nearly closed on before being flung across the battlefield.  
(Y/c)'s body slammed against the ground, but it was only there for less than a millisecond before reappearing near Raven, engaging in battle with him.  
You were left to fight the one person you had hoped to never go against.  
Gilbert raised his gun to you, avoiding your gaze, to which you mirrored his action with your own gun, which had been holstered at your hip.  
You could see a flash of surprise in his expression before it returned to it's dismal state. He had not known you were armed.  
"(N/n), put the gun down."  
You scoffed. "Do you think I'm an idiot?!" You already knew that if you put the gun down, you'd be as good as dead.  
He watched you closely as you very slyly reached for your hip, never breaking eye contact with him, and grabbed your whip, and, in a flash, you had it around his thigh, and moments later, Gilbert hit the ground.  
You slightly smirked in triumph as his gun flew several feet away from him. Immediately you had one foot on his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground, and your gun aimed at his head, your finger at the trigger, waiting for him to make a move.  
"I... I'm sorry, Gil... It wasn't supposed to end like this...," your voice wavered and cracked, even though you tried your hardest to keep it steady. You tried to keep an empty expression, although you had to blink away the tears that were threatening to form in your (e/c) orbs.  
Gil portrayed no expression other than guilt and sadness. You didn't understand; why wasn't he angry? Why wasn't he scared?  
You were yanked out of your thoughts when you felt a very sharp pain hit your chest. Gilbert hadn't moved. He hadn't done anything. You stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. 'What had hit me?'  
It was then that you caught a glimpse of (y/c/n) falling to the ground out of the corner of your eye. (His/her) seemingly limp body hit the ground and did not get back up.  
For a moment you thought (he/she) was dead, but the very slight rise and fall of (his/her) chest proved otherwise.  
You noted the chain that pierced through (his/her) chest at the same point that yours now seemed to agonizingly burn.  
Raven was about to go for the kill, but stopped when Gilbert promptly shouted for him not to.  
You hadn't noticed that Gil had gotten up and was approaching you. Your chest ached so horribly that you were struggling to stay conscious. At that, you fell, but you didn't hit the ground.  
Your half-lidded (e/c) eyes met his golden ones. You saw panic within them. He quickly ripped the fabric that covered the lower area of your collarbone, revealing your incuse, now three-fourths a way through it's cycle.  
"No...," he breathed. The panic in his eyes began to grow. "No, y-you can't already be this far along..."  
It took you a moment to realize what he just had. You were far enough into the cycle to now inherit wounds inflicted upon your chain. You let out a cruel chuckle as you realized this.  
It was then that he noticed the pool of red liquid forming near the area of your heart.  
Noticing this, you let out yet another cruel chuckle and said, "well I guess this is it for me, huh?" You smiled, or at least you tried to before grimacing in pain.  
Gilbert promptly shook his head in disbelief, and that was the last thing you saw before your vision became cloudy and it faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Questions

You opened your eyes. You'd expected to be in the abyss, but you were surprised to see that you were in a hospital. Or at least you thought you were.  
You then noticed a figure at the corner of the room.  
Immediately you sat up, quickly regretting it as you laid back with a bombing headache.  
"Careful..." You recognized Gilbert's voice instantly.  
"Where the hell am I?"  
"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He raised an eyebrow, sarcasm licking at his words. He was silent for a moment, then he sighed, "you're in Pandora headquarters, in the nurses office."  
"Why aren't I in a cell?" You glared at him coldly, still not letting your guard down.  
"Because you're not an illegal contractor," he replied calmly. You raised an eyebrow, trying to tell him that you were confused, to which he answered, "when I was chasing after the illegal contractor, I found you on the ground. Your wounds portrayed that you'd been attacked by the illegal contractor, and you needed immediate medical attention. I had lost the illegal contractor anyways, so I brought you here..." He hardly batted an eyelid at his well thought out lie.  
"Did they not notice the incuse?"  
"It wasn't there when they operated. Since you weren't actively using your chain, your incuse wasn't visible."  
You nodded in understanding. "Ah, alright..."  
It only then occurred to you: "how long have I been out...?"  
"Two days."  
You slightly flinched at his reply.  
There was an awkward silence that filled the room. You had to break it by asking the inevitable question.  
"Why did you do it?"  
His head shot up in surprise, his eyes meeting yours. "Excuse me?"  
"Why did you lie to save me," you questioned him, maintaining a serious expression.  
Although he should have been expecting it, the question had caught him completely off guard.  
He tripped and stumbled over his own words, "I... uh, well, see, I thought... you know. Look," he sighed, finally gathering his thoughts, "I don't know why you became an illegal contractor... I know that you have no intention of changing the past, so why give up your chances of an afterlife?" He had a curious, yet serious expression playing on his facial features.  
You raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hint him onto your annoyance. "You didn't answer my question." In fact, he seemed to be avoiding answering said question.  
"A question for an answer doesn't work with you?"  
You simply scoffed, still waiting for an answer.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but an older man opened the door. He promptly stood up as if ready to rush out the door.  
"Relax," said the older man. "They just wanted me to check up on the little lady." He looked towards you and smiled.  
You wanted to scold him for calling you a 'little lady' but you held your tongue.  
"So, she's awake?" He kept smiling.  
You didn't know how to reply, so you simply nodded.  
He walked over to your bed and held out his hand. "My name is Oscar Vessalius. What's yours, little lady?"  
You realized that you couldn't really have any idea of addressing yourself, as you didn't know what Pandora had in their books. During your time as an illegal contractor, you couldn't recall ever telling anyone your real name, so Pandora couldn't possibly know it, rather, they knew your nickname.  
"My name is (f/n) (l/n)." You shook his hand.  
"So you're the one who got mauled by the infamous (n/n)?"  
You tensed up slightly and replied, "y-yes..." Then a thought hit you. "Why does Pandora want her anyways?"  
Oscar raised a questioning eyebrow and shot a look of disbelief over to Gil.  
"She knows about Pandora and everything else that's going on... I've always trusted her since we are childhood friends...," Gil explained.  
Oscar nodded. "I see. Well, Pandora only wants her so they can make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."  
"Well, I know that (n/n) is an illegal contractor, but... has she even killed anyone, besides almost myself," you asked, wanting to make sure their facts were straight.  
Oscar shook his head. "Luckily, no." He had an almost thoughtful expression. "Although we'd like to keep it that way."  
You were shocked by how easily he was giving you information that you almost believed he must be lying. At this, you had to question him: "Why are you giving out information so readily?"  
Oscar smiled. "I'm not. I simply trust you."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because Raven trusts you."  
"Raven? You mean Gil?"  
He nodded, still smiling. "Of course. I'm sorry... I'm used to addressing him by his chain..."  
You chuckled, "No, don't worry. It's fine."  
You finally sat up with a grunt, carefully this time, as not to get lightheaded.  
Both Oscar and Gil watched you carefully, as if you were about to fall at any moment.  
You couldn't help but let out a small bark of laughter. "You both need not be so worried about me. I've been through worse." You smiled reassuringly. You then moved to stand up, but Gil appeared next to you and held you down.  
"I-I don't think you're ready for that yet." You could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke.  
You chuckled once again and brushed his hands off of you. "You have to run before you can crawl, right Gil?" You winked playfully.  
He groaned slightly and pouted. "I think you've got it backwards."  
You smiled and stood up wobbly. Gil was immediately right there, steadying you.  
You smirked at this action. "For how worried you are for me, someone might have thought you'd fallen in love with me~," you commented teasingly.  
He brushed off your smug expression and the comment, leaving only a slight blush in it's place.  
After you had regained your balance, you walked around.  
Smiling, you sung, "All better~!" You giggled.  
Oscar was watching Gil and you with an amused expression, a slight hint of mischief twinkling in his eyes.  
At this point, Gil decided to ask, "So, (f/n). Want to meet our little family?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Tearful Reunion

_WARNING!: CONTAINS SMALL SPOILERS!_

You followed Oscar and Gil into a large room that had several people in it. You recognized one of them.  
"Xerxes?" A white-haired man looked up from his treats, placed carefully upon the table in front of him.  
For a moment, his one visible crimson eye portrayed nothing except confusion and curiosity. Then his eye widened in realization. "(F/n)?"  
Gil looked a bit surprised and asked, "you two have met before?"  
You nodded quickly. "Aye... That was so long ago..." You didn't want to tell these people how exactly you knew Xerxes Break, because you weren't sure if Break had, one, already told them, or, two, didn't want them to know.  
Break quickly got up, startling the younger lady next to him. "Excuse me for a moment, Lady Sharon."  
She nodded, looking at you with intense curiosity.  
You were so busy studying the young lady whom Break had addressed as 'Lady Sharon', that you hadn't realized you were being pulled out of the room by Break. You only noticed it after you heard Gil's frantic protesting.  
"Don't worry, Raven, I just want to catch up with my old friend..." Break smiled reassuringly.  
Once you snapped back to your senses, Break no longer had to drag you out; you followed him.  
The moment you were out of the room, you said, "what is the Mad Hatter doing at Pandora?" You put your hands on your hips, waiting for an answer.  
Break was a bit surprised to hear you speak of who he was so freely.  
You then noticed the doll that sat on his left shoulder, which, to your amazement, began to speak.  
"How do you know who Xerxes is?!" The doll looked at you accusingly, or at least as accusingly as a doll can look.  
That's when Break quickly decided to intervene. "Ah... Emily... This is (f/n)... I've known her since before the... incident."  
Hearing the word 'incident', you realized that Break was intentionally hiding his left eye. Before he could react, you shot your hand out to brush his silver and white locks away from his left eye.  
The second you saw what was there, or what was lacking, you stumbled back. Break was too shocked at your actions to react.  
"Wh... what happened?!" Break quickly redressed the bandages that covered his missing eye, then brushed his hair back over it without hesitation.  
Sadness made itself apparent in his one visible eye, and he looked away in shame.  
"I-I was cast into the abyss shortly after you were... and the intention of the abyss took it from me."  
You immediately felt guilty for what you'd done, and you quickly moved to hug him. "I-I'm sorry, Hatter-san... I shouldn't have done that..."  
He hugged back after a moment. "It's alright..." He smiled and said, "you're the only person who would notice something so small."  
You smiled at what he said. "It's because I care."  
He nodded.  
You hadn't noticed that Gil had now come out of the room to check on you, as you were still engulfed in Break's arms. Furthermore, you hadn't realized that you were crying.  
Break, on the other hand, had noticed and was now trying to comfort you, whispering apologies and such into your ear over and over again.  
"What's going on?" Gil finally decided to speak up.  
Break smiled and said, "just a tearful reunion between old friends~!"  
Gil looked a bit suspicious as Break released you from his warm, tight embrace.  
You had finally stopped crying at that point and were busy wiping away the salty tears that had stained your cheeks.  
Break patted your head and said, "I need to get back to Lady Sharon."  
You nodded in understanding and smiled. "Alright. You know, I just wanted to mention that I noticed you haven't aged since I last saw you..."  
He smirked and replied while chuckling, "I know~ I look good for being as old as I am... don't you agree?"  
You giggled and shoved him playfully away from yourself. He let out a bark of laughter.  
All the while, Gil was watching you both with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. You noticed this and, being in the playful mood you now were, said, "aw, poor Gil~! Am I not giving you enough attention?" You smirked, waiting for his reply.  
He blushed furiously. "Wh-what?! N-no! I-it's just th-that-!"  
Cutting him off, you quickly stepped away from Break and closer to him, then you poked his cheek, still wearing your smirk. "Somebody's being bashful~!"  
You couldn't help but giggle as his blush deepened and he murmured out a small, "shut up!"  
Then, something caught your eye. A small boy, looking to be about 12 years of age, had pushed open the door and was poking his head into the corridor and was now watching you with interest boiling in his green eyes.  
You stopped pestering Gil and walked over to the blonde-haired boy. "And who might you be?"

_That is the end of part 3~! At this point, I have decided to add on an additional path... I will write both a Break x Reader and a Gilbert x Reader for this now~! They will both branch off of this part! I will try to keep both up to date, but I'm pretty sure I'll end up finishing Gilbert's path first... Anyways, please comment if you want me to do this!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

"This is Oz Vessalius," Gil answered for him. "My master."  
Your eyes widened in surprise as the memories of Gil talking about his beloved master flooded your mind.  
"W-wait! I-isn't he a little young to be the master you always spoke of? He's younger than me by the looks of it," you inquired.  
Gil shook his head. "He's 25 years old."  
Before you could protest, the young boy Gil claimed was his master said, "I was thrown into the abyss for 10 years."  
You quickly did the math in your head, and it all finally made sense. 'Huh... so he's as old as me...'  
Then you finally realized Break was waving his hand in front of your face. "Earth to (f/n). Come in (f/n)."  
You quickly shook your head. "Ah, sorry!"  
Oz waltzed over to you. "What's on your mind, (y/n)?"  
Smiling, you replied, "I just find it hard to believe that you're the same age as me."  
Oz raised an eyebrow, studying your features. "But you can't possibly be over 20 years old."  
He had caught you there. Although you were indeed 25 years old, you had only aged 17 of those years, due to being in the abyss.  
You knew that you weren't going to be able to get past this without revealing a little bit of your past.  
"I-I was thrown into the abyss for a little over 8 years."  
Due to how long you'd been out in the corridor, everyone had eventually come out. Hearing this, their expressions gave away how surprised they were to hear this, with the exception of Break, as he already knew.  
Gil was the first to speak. "(F/n)... for how long I've known you, you've never mentioned this before..."  
You simply shrugged and said, "surprise?" Then a thought occurred to you. "Where did you think I was when I disappeared? Not long after we met, I disappeared for three years, more or less. Then, ten years ago, I disappeared for five."  
You realized that you may have revealed too much. Unfortunately, Gil caught on to what you said.  
"You were thrown into the abyss twice?!"  
'Damn...' You nodded.  
Oscar asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How did you get out?"  
"P-pure luck," you stuttered out. That wasn't entirely false. The first time you'd managed to get out through some kind of opening that led out of the abyss. However, the second time... that was when you made the contract with (y/c/n). You weren't sure why (he/she) had accepted the contract; it must have been boredom... or pity.  
You poised yourself to run as Lady Sharon questioned your answer: "I don't believe that is true. Perhaps you may have been lucky one time... but the other?" She shook her head.  
A small girl appeared behind Oz. She looked to be about the same age as him. Her violet eyes and long dark brown hair seemed undoubtedly familiar. She looked at you with a serious expression, her eyes like daggers.  
The was a long silence that took over. Then, the small girl broke it with the one phrase you were hoping would never be uttered.  
_"She's an illegal contractor."_


	5. Chapter 5: A Fear of Heights

"A-Alice! Let's not jump to conclusions!" Gil immediately moved to defend you.  
"It's obvious that she's an illegal contractor. Surely I'm not the only one who's figured it out. Or are you too stupid, Seaweed head?" Alice's question seemed to be pointed towards Gil. "Not to mention, I swear I've seen this person before... I believe it was in the abyss... talking to (y/c). And I knew that it'd be difficult getting out of the abyss without making a contract with a chain." She glared at you for a moment, then turned to look at Gil. "No... you're just playing dumb, aren't you? You don't want to accept the fact that your dearly beloved friend of yours is what she is." Was that a hint of... jealousy?  
Gil got a bit defensive, but he didn't directly deny what Alice was saying.  
"Gil? Did you already know that (f/n) was an illegal contractor," Oz questioned Gil. Your heart caught in your throat. He would never defy Oz, his master, not even for you.  
He nodded slowly, pointedly looking away from you and avoiding your gaze.  
Then Oscar decided to ask, "She's not (n/n), is she?"  
Your heartbeat got faster and louder; you were sure everyone could hear it.  
It was silent for a moment, then Oscar sighed. "So she is." He reached out and grabbed your wrist.  
You squeaked and quickly pulled out of his grasp, murmuring a soft, _"I'm sorry, everyone,"_ then you ran.  
You didn't know where you were or how to get out. You just ran.  
There was a man at the end of the corridor. You couldn't risk him catching you, and you could hear people in pursuit behind you, so you were forced to quickly step into another room. Your unfortunate luck decided to kick in as you realized there was now way out of this room, besides the way you came, except a window.  
You quickly closed the door behind you in an attempt to at least try to slow down Pandora. You grabbed a chair and leaned it against the door. Your attempt to slow them down didn't last long.  
You made your way across the room towards the window. After opening the window, you realized the horrible truth; you were on the second floor.  
You heard a crack and saw Oscar smashing through the door, Gilbert following him in panic.  
Oscar noticed you by the window and quickly dashed across the room. You were too fast for him.  
Ignoring your fear of heights, you jumped. You caught a glimpse of Oscar's hand reaching out to grab you, missing, before tumbling down to the bushes below.  
A very loud crack sounded in the air as you felt a very agonizing pain shoot through your left leg. You yelped out in pain, trying not to scream or cry.  
(Y/c) immediately appeared beside you, eyes full of worry.  
You limped out of the bushes, ignoring the pain, unable to put weight on that leg.  
(Y/c) went to support you, but quickly had to switch gears as members of Pandora filed out of the mansion in pursuit of you.  
Break and Gilbert were among them, both seeming worried, determined to see that you were at the very least alive.  
"That's her chain! Right there!" You heard someone call out.  
You could tell that (y/c/n) recognized Break, but (he/she) still prepared (himself/herself) for battle.  
Knowing that (y/c/n) was still recovering from your last encounter with Raven, you sharply told (him/her) to get you both out of there, instead of fighting. It was likely that (he/she) wanted to question you, but (he/she) obeyed nonetheless.  
(He/She) picked you up and dashed off, trying to put as many feet, miles, and preferably continents between you and the organization in as little time as possible.  
After several minutes of running, (y/c/n) finally set you down.  
"I think we've managed to outrun them..." (He/She) looked around cautiously and nodded.  
"Then you've missed one." A man stepped out from behind a tree, smirking. You instantly recognized the blonde-haired man who had one golden eye and one crimson. He was Gilbert's brother, Vincent.  
Both you and (y/c) tensed up. Vincent was very strong. (Y/c/n) attempted to attack him, but that only lasted a moment before Vincent's chain, the dormouse, was on (him/her). Moments later, (y/c) hit the floor unconscious.  
Grunting, you attempted to get up, concerned for your chain, but you failed, your leg simply not able to bare your weight.  
Vincent smirked once again. You had a terrible feeling building in the pit of your stomach, so horrible, you felt as if you would have been better off if you had surrendered to Pandora.  
"My, my... you're quite defenseless when you don't have your chain around to protect you." As he finished his sentence, you pulled out your gun, aiming it at his chest.  
The smirk on his face never wavered as he strode over to you as if your gun was nothing more than a water gun. You moved your finger to the trigger.  
"You wouldn't pull the trigger." As if to prove him wrong, you did so, narrowly missing his right arm.  
"You missed."  
"I'm aware of that." You held his gaze as he continued to smirk, unfazed by the previous events.  
He then decided to use one of your few weaknesses against you. "If you were to shoot me, you'd upset Gilbert."  
Your eyes widened at hearing that, the thought only just now crossing your mind.  
At that moment, you were caught off guard. He took advantage of this and quickly kicked the gun out of your hand and pinned you down, making you unable to grab your whip. You let out a gasp of surprise and tried to wriggle out from underneath him.  
Your struggles and grunts of pain were paused once you saw three crimson-caped figures begin to approach you.


	6. Chapter 6: Imprisoned

"No... you're going to drop me into the abyss again?!" You pushed against him, frantically trying to escape.  
"Vincent?! You caught (n/n)?" Gilbert was running towards you.  
The hooded people immediately retreated, managing to go unnoticed by Gil.  
Vincent smiled and nodded quickly.  
You sighed in relief.  
Other members of Pandora were following Gil, including the man in glasses that you had nearly encountered before.  
Gil sighed and approached you, motioning for Vincent to get off of you. He did so, and Gil leaned down and... threw you over his shoulder.  
"Gah!" You felt a sharp pain shoot through your leg.  
Gil noted this and began to walk back the way he had came. "Oh, so you broke your leg? That explains it...," he trailed off.  
You sighed, not even trying to escape. You knew it would be pointless, wasting the energy you simply did not have trying to escape, when it would all be in vain since you couldn't run.  
At that point, you had lost sight of (y/c/n). You knew he'd be fine as long as you were alive and _somewhat_ well, so you didn't worry about him.  
Several minutes later, Pandora's headquarters came back into view. By then, you were already drifting off to wonderland~.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Timeskip brought to you by Xerxes' cup of tea! Act now and get one while you still can!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dreams of your past began to flood your mind. Looking up, you saw an orphanage.  
Only the memories of blood-stained clothes and rotting bodies were present in your mind at that point.  
The headmaster of the orphanage walked over to you, smiling. For how tall he was, you deduced that you must have only been 4 or 5 years old.  
He spoke in a fuzzy way, as if he was talking through some kind of fabric. It was only barely understandable, and you could only make out a few words of which he spoke.  
"Sorry... Parent's... chain... welcome... stay..." That was all you could manage to understand. It was slightly annoying. You knew that your parents had been murdered, but you didn't know who did it and why. You were also curious as to why they left you alive.  
The headmaster urged you to go inside of the orphanage, but you had lost all interest in him.  
A tall, white-haired man with crimson eyes was talking to an assistant of the orphanage a few yards away. You were strangely drawn to him. You wanted to talk to him, to ask him questions because you felt as if he knew all of the answers.  
That was the day you had met the Mad Hatter, the chain killer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -3- *Gil pokes you* Wake up, baka ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You regained consciousness. The room that you were in was dark and smelt of death.  
"Where am I?" You tried to get up, but you failed in that, your left leg obviously broken. You screamed at yourself internally for allowing yourself to get caught so easily.  
As your body thumped down after your feeble attempt to stand up, you heard chains rattle. You then became aware of the fact that your wrists were bound to the wall you were leaning against.  
You wanted to call (y/c) to help you out of this situation, but you didn't have the energy to, and the chances of you managing to escape were dwindling into single digits.  
You looked around, trying to figure out where exactly you were. You noticed there was a make-shift splint holding your leg into place, and you'd been bandaged up to cover the scrapes and scratches you'd accumulated during your fall.  
The incuse was glowing on your chest. (Y/c/n) had probably been captured as well.  
It didn't take you long to notice a presence outside of the cell you were currently being held in.  
"Gil. I know it's you." You glanced in his direction. "Come on out. I _can't_ bite right now."  
He stepped out from the shadows, his black hair falling to cover his golden eyes.  
You relaxed and let out a sigh. "What are they going to do with me? Torture me? Keep me imprisoned here forever?"  
"I can't tell you." He avoided your gaze. He was silent for awhile, then he looked up and into your eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"Hm?" You couldn't help but feel surprised. "What the hell are you going on about?"  
"I shouldn't have allowed you to be around Alice. I wasn't thinking right..."  
"Alice? The little girl?" You were confused. She was the person who first stated that you were an illegal contractor, but that could have been completely coincidental.  
Gil nodded. "She probably sensed your chain."  
"But I thought only chains would sense other chains..." You put two and two together. "Unless... she's a chain."  
"Precisely."  
You sighed. "Well, I'm sorry as well."  
He raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused, and asked, "for what?"  
Smirking, you answered, "for not being able to get away." The smirk you wore quickly faded. "And now... I'm putting you through this..."  
He very slightly blushed at the concern that made itself present in your voice as you said that. "Wh-why are you worried about me?"  
"Because I don't like hurting you like this."  
His facial features twisted into that of worry. "You sound like you're expecting to die."  
"That's because I am." You flashed him a fake smile.  
He went silent for a moment.  
You heard footsteps approaching and immediately went to stand up. You let out a yelp of pain, falling back to the floor. Your leg was _still_ broken.  
A familiar crimson gaze rested on you. "Please, do be careful."  
"What are you doing here, Hatter-san?"  
"Delivering news."  
Your interest began to spark. "What kind of news?"  
"You could take it in either a good way or a bad."  
You sighed. It was likely it had something to do with you. "What is it, then?"  
"I've managed to convince Pandora to release you-"  
"Oh, thank god." You sighed in relief.  
"Under the condition that you work for them."  
Your breath caught in your throat. "W-work for Pandora?!"  
He nodded. "And we will secure your freedom."


	7. Chapter 7: Reim-San the Court-Martial

You heaved a sigh and buried your face into Gil's chest. You didn't have much of a choice when you made your decision. At least if you worked for Pandora, you could actually acquire more freedom.

He blushed lightly as he carried you to one of the conference rooms that exist in Pandora's headquarters.

Break followed closely behind, keeping his trademark smile; although no one could figure out what was really going on in that head of his.

After a few minutes, you reached said conference room. Everyone was there; Sharon, Oz, Alice, Oscar... even the man with glasses you'd encountered before.

As you entered with Gil, Alice immediately became defensive while Oz tried to calm her down. You ignored her as Break stopped tailing Gilbert and left to be by Sharon's side. Gilbert walked toward the middle of the room and set you down in a seat, which practically had your name written all over it. It was reserved just for you. It was a seat that was within everyone's view so that if you tried anything, you'd be mince-meat.

Gilbert sighted and handcuffed your hands to the chair. Slightly annoyed, you scoffed, then snapped, wiggling your broken leg to give emphasis to it with a gasp of pain, "What am I going to do?! Run away?! I'm crippled you dumbass." You rolled your eyes as you finished your short little rant.

Break couldn't help but chuckle as Gil flushed red, attempting to contain his embarrassment and irritation. You smirked as he did so, amused at his reaction. Alice, who was previously growling, now burst into a fit of laughter. Oz laughed a bit as well, trying to comfort Gil in between giggles.

Gilbert ignored the laughter and went to go sit next to Oz.

Looking around, it almost seemed like you were being held hostage in a courthouse, awaiting judgement. This made you slightly uneasy even though the atmosphere had gradually become less tense.

Oscar, who had been conversing with Sharon, stood up and walked over to you. His presence seemed much more friendly and not at all threatening, despite the previous events that had taken place. He was even smiling.

"It's nice to see you again, (y/n)," he said in a smooth and almost casual tone.

You replied in a sharp, sarcastic tone, making it seem as if you were more agitated than you really were; "Oh, really? Pleasure's all mine." You attempted to bow to deepen the affect, however, your handcuffed hands held you back.

He simply chuckled, completely disregarding the sarcastic tone.

"Oscar, shall we skip the formalities?" The man with glasses spoke up as he set down a stack of paperwork.

Oscar sighed and shrugged, then went back over to Break and Sharon, done with his part. "Of course, Reim."

The man called "Reim" stood up, then took his place beside you, beginning what sounded like an interrogation. "How many people have you killed?"

Caught by surprise, the only reply you could utter was, "Excuse me?"

Reim adjusted his glasses, giving off a sense that he intended to get right down to business; no shortcuts, no detours. "You heard me."

You focused all of your attention on Reim, giving him an unintentional glare. "None. Zero. Null."

He sighed. "And here I thought this would be easy. But, of course, I should expect a murderer to confess to her sins."

Growling lightly, you put up the oh-so-persuasive argument; "I am not a murderer!"

"Recently, in the past few months, there have been a string of homicides in the area. Each of these people were eaten," he said, locking his gaze onto you, then continuing, "And, with the information we have been given, we have determined that it's an illegal contractor's doing."

"Wha-?! But-!" You stammered, unable to comprehend the accusational assault he was throwing at you.

"Reim! That's enough! She doesn't have the eyes of a murderer; I would know! I will not stand here and listen to your accusations being flung at an innocent woman!"

Someone silenced him. Your gaze and his turned to seek out your savior. To both of your surprises, your eyes fell upon... _(Choose your path)_

Break: _In progress._

Gilbert: _In progress_

_(Yep! It's finally here! I branched Break's path off of this part, so if you want to abandon poor ol' Gil, just click on Break and the story will continue!)_


	8. Break's Path - Part 1: Memories

... Break. Your breath caught in your throat in astonishment. Sharon seemed surprised too! Break was such a calm guy, even in the most tense situations, so why was he acting so... odd?  
You'd never seen him this angry; red eyes blazing, hands clenched into fist, and his trademark smile had dissipated to become an intimidating snarl. At some point, whether is was while we was talking or before, he even stood up.  
Reim, who apparently had a great amount of respect for the albino man, stepped down and reclaimed his seat.  
"We came here to discuss her part in Pandora, not to accuse her of a crime!"  
Oscar nodded in agreement, and, soon after, so did everyone else, murmuring their thoughts on the matter.  
Reim sighed then began to speak, "Well, we were going to discuss, primarily, where to put her in this next mission we had planned... but since you seem so inclined to stick up for her, even though she's a murderer-" A deep growl emanated from your throat at this. "- I think you should be the one to keep her in line."  
Although your expected response from Break would be a sharp objection, you received the exact opposite. He actually sounded relieved as he replied, " Fine. I will."  
Sharon looked a bit concerned with this decision. "Are you sure, Break?"  
At this point Break had regained his usual composure and was no longer tense or agitated, his smiles even returned.  
"Of course, milady." He sighed and sat down.  
Since no one objected to Reim's proposal, Gilbert got up and strode over to you, digging a small key out of his pocket.  
As soon as he freed your hands, you automatically rubbed your wrists out of habit, not noticing the chair disappear out from under you. Your (e/c) orbs met a certain albino's crimson ones as he held you. You hadn't even heard him get up, let alone see him.  
Break's gaze shifted from you to the people within the room. "If there are no objections, I shall take Ms. (l/n) into a briefing room to get her caught up on the details of our next mission." Everyone stayed silent, so he left the room, you still in his arms, uttering a farewell.

_(I know this is a short chapter, but the next one is going to be __**VERY**__ long and filled to the brim with new information regarding your character's past and the plotline~! Here's a quick sneak-peek since I've already gotten most of it written! [Also, did anyone notice that I changed the description and the title?])_

"R-remember? Wh-what am I supposed to be remembering?!" Nothing made sense at the moment. You were hoping to clear up some of the confusion by asking that.  
He had a dead-serious expression as he firmly said, " your life."


	9. Break's Path - Part 2: Reminiscing

**Warning: SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT, RAWR! YOU HATH BEEN WARNETHED~! XD**  
You been placed in a white room that was most likely bugged. Apparently Break had the same idea.  
At this point in time, you could put some weight on your broken leg, thanks to the amazing healing properties of your chain. You _could_ run away, but you wouldn't get far since you had Break... checking the room for microphones?  
"Break? What the hell are you doing...?"  
He wasn't at all fazed by your question as he quickly finished up his search. He seemed unusually serious. 'What is on his mind?'  
"Good. We're alone." It seemed like less than a second before you were in his tight, warm embrace.  
You couldn't contain your blush as you lightly pushed away from this foreign feeling, however, you simply could not escape his embrace. "B-Break...? What's going on," was all you could utter out. Your brain could not physically process what was happening, so it was now stuck in a loop, trying to figure it out.  
"I missed you," he whispered quietly into your ear. His voice was unbelievably soft and filled with emotion.  
Your thoughts were racing; 'What the hell is going on?! This is so confusing! Why the hell does Break seem to care so much for me?!'  
Determined to figure out this confusing situation, you gently pushed away from him, escaping from his arms, a confused expression present on your face.  
Break stepped back, his eyes soft and a gentle smile on his lips. You'd never seen him like this. Were you that important to him?  
"So you really don't remember..." he trailed off, his voice quiet and low, the smile disappearing. He sighed, as if trying to calm himself.  
"R-remember? Wh-what am I supposed to be remembering?" Nothing made sense at the moment. You were hoping to clear up some of the confusion by asking that.  
He had a dead-serious expression as he firmly said, "your life."  
"My life?! I remember my life! I was born 25 years ago. I grew up with Gil, got thrown into the Abyss twice and-"  
"Oh... so your memories have been fabricated," Break interrupted.  
"Wha-?!" You squeaked out, shocked be his reply.

"If you don't believe me, then let's start with this; what is my name, (y/n)?"  
Without hesitation, you replied, "Xerxes Break! What the hell was that supposed to prove?!"  
"That you truly don't remember."  
Frustration began to set in since you couldn't clear this lingering confusion. "I think you have the wrong person, " you snapped, not being able to contain the obviously irritated tone.  
However, you didn't convince him; he shook his head. "I couldn't ever forget you... I could never mistake you for anyone else." As he said this, he promptly looked away. There was obviously something you were missing. (**No shit, Sherlock!**)  
Maybe he was right; maybe you had lost your real memories. It's not like you would know...  
A wave of guilt hit you, and, with a sigh, you quietly said, "So... if you are right... and I have lost my memories, do you have a plan to get them back?"  
He shook his head. "I do not."  
"Well... since you seem to know of my real past... perhaps you could help jog my memory?"  
As you said this, his eyes began to twinkle as he smiled, a sense of hope in his expression. "Yes, perhaps that could work."  
You nodded, sitting up straight, waiting for him to give you more information on your past.  
"Okay," he sighed. "Do you remember your parents?"  
You thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Hm... yes. I remember that they were murdered when I was... 9 years old...? Yes, nine... Although, I can't remember the location, or exactly how it happened..."  
Break listened intently to your answer, absorbing all of the information like a sponge. Then he continued, "Yes, that's right. Have you heard of the tragedy of Sablier?"  
It didn't ring much of a bell. Shaking your head, you replied, "only the name sounds familiar."  
"I see..." He looked a bit lost in thought. Honestly, it was actually kind of cute. "You said you grew up with Gilbert, right?"  
"I did," you replied. Break shook his head solemnly.  
"No that's not right." He paused for a moment. "You grew up with me."  
Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But... Gilbert remembers that too..."  
With another sigh, unhappy to deliver the bad news, he calmly said, "Gil doesn't remember that. Gil can't remember his past. He was simply just trying to not make you feel bad."  
"Wh-what?!" You felt your heart physically break. 'He was lying?' It hurt so bad that it brought tears to your eyes. Your best friend didn't remember you... but according to Break, he was never your best friend.  
Then it hit you; a thought that made everything seem okay, even though it sounded completely irrational.  
Your teary eyes cleared up, and you wiped away the remaining tears as your lips formed a smirk. "Ohoho~! I see what you're trying to do here."  
Confused, Break stayed silent, his eyebrows knitting together.  
"You're just jealous of my relationship with Gilbert, aren't you? Hehe~ So you made this whole "amnesia" bullshit up so I would turn against him or, at the very least, keep my distance. So clever~! But I won't fall for your bullshit!"  
Now this really surprised him, clearly shown in the shocked expression that quickly replaced the confused one. "Wh-what?! W-wait! But-!"  
Forcing yourself to stand up, ignoring the pain, you interrupted, "Oh! No need to explain, but I'd like to be alone now." Before he could respond, you left the room, biting your lip to hold back the agonizing yelps that threatened to escape.  
Break simply stood there, dumbfounded and astonished because of your accusation. After a moment, he snapped out of his shocked state. "Great. She's in denial."  
The only thing you had on your mind at the moment was Gil. You had to find him to confirm your suspicions with Break. There was no way that it could be true.  
Luckily, Gil was out in the courtyard of the magnificent mansion, and you quickly spotted him amongst the roses. He was alone at the moment, so it would be significantly easier to talk to him without interruption.  
You limped over to him, and about halfway through your herculean task, he spotted you and came over quickly.  
"Hey, what are you doing?! You're gonna hurt yourself!" He quickly leaned down and wrapped your arm around his shoulder so he could support you.  
"Nice to see you again, too~" you responded, slightly smiling.  
Sighing, he said, "What are you doing out here anyways?"  
Wanting to get straight to the point, you replied, "I need to talk to you... it's very important."  
"Alright..." He looked around for a second, then spotted a nice patch of grass to sit down in. "Though, before you start, I insist you sit down before you hurt yourself." He gestured to the before-mentioned patch of grass.  
With his help, you limped to your destination and sat down. He sat down next to you.  
"So? What is it that you want to talk about?"  
You quickly told Gil about your conversation with Break, making sure to include every detail.  
Gil simply sat and listened, and when you finished, he seemed to be lost in thought.  
You chuckled nervously. "He's just crazy, right?" You smiled and nodded, giving yourself assurance. "He's just jealous, is all~!"  
But Gilbert did not respond. This deeply worried you.  
"Uh... Gil?" You waved your hand in front of his face and whistled.  
He gently pushed your hand away and looked at you with a sad expression. "I... I-I'm sorry... I should have told you..." He trailed off.  
It took a moment for your mind to process what he was saying. And once you did, your already broken heart disintegrated. You couldn't stop the tears that began to form and roll down your cheeks, leaving salty, red trails behind them.  
You looked away, unable to face him. You tried to smile and say in the most normal voice you could, although you failed, your voice cracking with emotion, "I-It's okay, Gil. After all, you were simply trying to make me feel better." You wiped away the tears, still unable to face him.  
"(Y/n)..." he murmured.  
You rose to your feet, now numb to the pain, and left before he could say another word.

_(Whoo~! Another chapter! See? Didn't I tell you guys it would be a long one? Ugh, that took forever to type. Anyways, I need to work on Gil's path, so it might be awhile before I update again, so... just to let you know. I hope you've enjoyed it so far~!)_


	10. Welcome to Pandora - Gilbert's Path - 1

... Gil...? Wait, Gil was standing up for you?

Oz immediately tried to calm Gilbert down, although it hadn't taken much effect. "Gilbert, please sit down-" Oz tried to say, but, by then, Gilbert was already making his way over to you. It was amazing that Gil was defying his master like this, but Oz didn't protest as much as one might think. Alice, although she always had something to say, remained quiet.

Break seemed relieved and remained smiling as Sharon simply watched.

Reim backed off a bit, obviously not wanting to go up against the golden-eyed man.

"We are not here to convict her of a crime that she did not commit, we are here to discuss her place." He stated, his eyes cold as he glared at Reim.

Due to Reim's naturally friendly nature, he sighed and nodded, muttering an apology. "Would you like to fill her in, then?"

Gilbert nodded and Reim sat down. "(Y/n), once you are healed, which shouldn't be too long because of your chain's healing powers, you will help us with the smaller missions we set out on."

"Smaller missions...?" Was there something bigger behind them? You assumed by saying smaller missions, he must be talking about ridding the streets of illegal contractors that actually seek to harm people.

"Yes, smaller missions. Basically, if we are informed that there are illegal contractors wandering around, or if a chain somehow manages to make it out of the Abyss, it will be up to you, Oz, Alice, and me to fix the problem."

So you'd be working with Gil? Part of you wanted to ask if he had made the decision in the end about what exactly you'd be doing, but you stayed silent, your cocky, sarcastic nature subsiding.

Gilbert was silent for a moment to let you think things over. "This is your last chance to back out. Are you absolutely positive that you are going to be able to work and stay loyal to Pandora?"

The last bit annoyed you slightly, but you knew he was only adding that part for the "audience's" benefit. Of course you'd stay loyal, why wouldn't you? You knew damn well that if you stepped out of line, you'd be as good as dead anyways. Not to mention that you wouldn't want to betray Gil...

You nodded, knowing your decision would be what was best for you right now. Maybe if you were truly desperate to get away from Pandora, after awhile of working for them, you could possibly request more freedom.

Gil very slightly smiled, glad you didn't seem to be reacting too harshly. Aside from that, he was happy he wouldn't have to visit you in a cell anymore. You'd get your own room and be able to wander around the headquarters as you pleased, as long as, of course, you stayed in line and didn't cause any trouble for any one else.

At this, Reim let out another sigh, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a soft handkerchief, muttering something about getting started on the paperwork. Oscar, who had been serious for some time now, smiled and stood up, walking over to you and Gilbert.

"Well, we were hoping you'd give us an answer like that, so we had already prepared a room for you." Oscar said, smiling. "And there is a meal waiting for you upon your arrival to said room. Raven thought you might be hungry."

You smiled slightly. Gil did still care about you. That was wonderful to know. You nodded and went to stand up, but you still had a broken leg that Gilbert hadn't forgotten about.

Almost instantly, Gil picked you up and gestured to Oscar to lead the way. This entire event had drained your energy, although you hadn't been doing very much physically. The healing process was tiring though.

Simply because you were tired, you buried your face into his shoulder and let your eyes drift closed, wanting to get a small nap, even if it was just a few minutes, in before having to be up for the rest of the day. You knew that by tomorrow, you'd be healed as if you'd never broken your leg, but the time between then and now would be exhausting.

As you had done this, Gil blushed and smiled gently, carrying you with a bit more affection than before to your new room.

_((Heyyy so I finally got part one of Gilbert's path done. Yay~ It only took... three months. Anyways, I shall be continuing soon. I thought perhaps I should branch an Elliot path off of this once I introduce him into the story. I might do a Leo path as well if I can figure out how... Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I shall be updating soon! Please let me know in the comments if you would like me to do the aforementioned idea! Also, I know that this was a very short chapter, but, just like Break's, the next one will be loaded with new information.))_


End file.
